


Two's A Company, Three's A Crowd

by QueenOfArts



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Drama, Exes, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Love, Love Triangles, Making Up, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfArts/pseuds/QueenOfArts
Summary: Annalise and Tegan are interrupted by an uninvited guest, Eve.
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Eve Rothlo, Annalise Keating/Tegan Price
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Two's A Company, Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my grammar mistakes.

It was eleven PM on a rainy night in Philly, and Annalise and Tegan were in bed asleep. Usually on Saturday nights they are out on the town dancing the night away, but they both had a long week at the office and they couldn't wait to crash. They've been exclusively dating now for about a year and a half and was in a very committed relationship. They each had their own condos, but they spent most of their time together going from Annalise's place to Tegan's.

* * *

Annalise thought she was dreaming when she heard knocking at her front door. She looked over at the clock and it almost midnight, _"Who the hell could this be?"_ , she thought, she wasn't expecting company. Tegan was still sound asleep beside her, so she obviously didn't hear it. Annalise slipped on her robe, grabbed her baseball bat and walked cautiously to the front door.

She peeped through the peep hole and she couldn't believe her eyes, standing there was her ex-girlfriend Eve crying; she quickly opened the door.

"Eve!? What are you doing here?", Annalise was confused more than anything.

"Annalise…Annalise…..", Eve couldn't get her words out, that is all she managed to say due to her crying

"Come in." Annalise led in her inside. "Now, tell me why are you at my door here in Philadelphia in the middle of the night."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't have anywhere else to go. It's Vanessa", Eve sniffled.

"Is everything okay? Is she alright?" Annalise asked. "What's going on?"

"We broke up"

Annalise rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms and leaned on the wall. _"That figures"_ , she thought to herself, but she didn't understand why she showed up to her place.

Eve continued, "It was bad. We've been having issues for awhile now but the this was the last straw. She revealed to me that she was in love with someone else, a fucking man, can you believe that, déjà vu all over again" _Annalise winced at that comparison_. "And it's not just any man, it's the fucking sperm donor of our daughter, and now they want to have a family together, which means they wanted me out of the picture. They've been secretly seeing each other behind my back for months. She kicked me out of our home, well, her home, and luckily I was able to catch a last minute flight back to the east coast. We're done."

Annalise honestly felt bad for Eve, because she left her high paying job and a beautiful brownstone condo and moved to California to be with Vanessa, whom she thought loved her. However, it still didn't excuse her for dumping her baggage on Annalise.

"Eve, I'm sorry you went through that. I am really, but -" , Annalise's words were suddenly interrupted by Tegan's voice.

"What's going on around here?" Tegan entered the room to see what all the commotion was about, and she did not look pleased.

"Tegan, let me explain", Annalise replied.

"Please do, I'm listening", Tegan shot back.

Eve was just as shocked to see Tegan emerge as Tegan was to see her. "Annalise, who is this?", Eve questioned, looking annoyed.

"Bitch excuse you?", Tegan snapped.

"Tegan!", Annalise went up to Tegan to try to calm her down. "Baby, it's not what it looks like."

"Annalise, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had company"

"Bitch, I'm more than company!", Tegan was heated. "What is she doing here?", she asked Annalise.

"Look, I didn't know she was coming alright, she just showed up, just let me handle it. Don't say another word."

That comment made Tegan even more upset, Annalise was trying to silence her, like she didn't have a right to be mad. "While you two have your little reunion, I'll be at my place!" She grabbed her purse and went storming out towards the front door.

"Tegan, Tegan don't leave!", Annalise tried stopping her girlfriend, but she yanked way from her.

"Don't touch me!" Tegan shouted, then she went out slamming the door.

Eve who was quiet, spoke up after Tegan left. "Annalise, I apologize for coming here, I didn't know you had someone over."

"She's my girlfriend Eve, not just company or someone. Tegan's my partner and she's been so for almost two years. I would appreciate it if you would respect her."

Eve's heart sunk hearing Annalise was in a relationship, and from the way she sounded, very much in love. It felt like a dagger to the heart.

"Wow, I'm just causing problems for everyone. I can see if I can get a hotel room, sorry for intruding."

"You don't have to do that. You can sleep in the guest bedroom since you're already here. We'll talk more about this in the morning. Get you some rest." Annalise was upset with Eve, but she would never kick her out and kick her while she's down. She didn't like to admit it, but Eve still held a special place in her heart.

"Thank you Annalise." Eve gave her ex a soft friendly hug, and then went to get her two bags out of the hallway. She was grateful for the accommodation.

"Have a good night". Annalise went into her room and threw herself down on the bed, she felt a headache coming on. _"What just happened?"_ she thought. After sulking, she got her cellphone and called Tegan. It dialed once and went straight to voicemail.

"Tegan, please call me, okay? I'm sorry this happened, I'm just as confused as you are. I love you. Call me back." Tegan never did call back that night…

* * *

Tegan saw Annalise calling but she just sent her to voicemail, she didn't want to hear the excuses and she didn't want to say anything she would regret. All cried out, she pulled the covers over head and tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't because her mind was racing. When they first got together, Annalise told Tegan all about her ex, death row attorney Eve Rothlo and their past. Those two had a lot of love for each other, so it was upsetting to see Eve back in the picture interrupting their world. _"Were they having an affair?", "Are they going to get back together?"_ , she laid thinking. Her stomach churned at the thought of Annalise cheating on her….

* * *

Meanwhile in the other room, Eve was wiping her tears away trying to get ahold of herself. She felt embarrassed more than anything. She came here hoping Annalise was still single and that they would mend their relationship, but boy was she surprised. She was foolish to think Annalise would still be waiting around and not moved on with her life. She knew she hurt Annalise when she told her Vanessa was pregnant the last time they saw each other. Eve wanted Annalise to be happy as well, but she was not expecting to find out this way and for it to hurt this much. I guess they're even now.

* * *

The next morning, Annalise was up fixing her morning coffee and an omelet. Her eyes had bags under them from crying and not getting much sleep last night. Eve came out the room and joined her in the kitchen.

"Good morning", she whispered, her voice sounding hoarse.

"Morning" Annalise mumbled back, flipping her omelet.

The room was filled with awkward silence before Annalise spoke up. "You ready to talk now?"

Eve shrugged, "Well yeah, but I said everything last night. We broke up, I don't have a place to stay, and I'm sorry."

Annalise placed a cup of coffee and an omelet in front of Eve at the table, "Eat".

"Mmm, it smells delicious. You always made the best omelets."

Annalise sat down in the chair in front of Eve, "Why didn't you go to your Dad's or your brother's? Why come straight to me?"

"Are you kidding, they warned me that it would never work with Vanessa and said I was a fool to move across the country with her. I guess I didn't want to hear a bunch of _'I told_ _you so's_. Besides, I wanted to see you…"

"Eve, don't do this…" Annalise replied. She knew where Eve was going with this.

"If I knew you had someone, I would not have bothered. I feel like such a fool", she said, rubbing her temples. "I hope I didn't ruin you two."

"Well, she's not answering my calls or text messages.", Annalise shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I apologize, I mean it" A few minutes went by when they just ate their food and didn't say anything until Eve's curiosity got the best of her.

"She cute, and feisty too. Tell me about her." Eve said, referring to Tegan."

Annalise was glad to. "She's a partnered attorney at Caplan and Gold, the highest attorney there. She's of Puerto Rican descent, she's a lesbian, she makes me laugh, she has a good heart, and she's my rock."

"Impressive. Does she love you?" Eve asked. _Annalise nodded her head yes_. "Do you love her?" Eve held her breath for the answer.

"Eve…"

"What? It's just a question"

"Yes, I do". Annalise answered. Hearing that crushed Eve, because Annalise was never forthcoming with her feelings when they were together.

"Now you know how I felt when you said you loved Vanessa. You should be happy for me Eve, I'm finally at a place of peace in my life."

"I am. It's just that you're happy and at peace and it doesn't involve me.", she said, tearing up.

Annalise wiped Eve's wet cheek and stroked it, "You'll always be in my heart. I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for you. There's an extra key in the drawer by the door, you can take it and go and come as you please while you're staying here. Now excuse me, I have to go see if my girlfriend is okay." Annalise got up from the table, put her dishes in the sink, then went into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Eve knew she messed up coming here unannounced and with intentions of getting back with Annalise, that was very selfish of her, so she decided she would go for a walk to clear her head and give Annalise some time. She didn't bother letting Annalise know since she would be right back, so she grabbed the extra key and headed out.

Annalise peeked her head out when she heard the door shut. She didn't mean to hurt Eve's feelings, but it is what it is, she was in a relationship and she had to respect that. Tegan still wasn't answering her calls, but she did reply to Annalise's "Good Morning" text; It was only an one word reply, but it was a start.

* * *

Annalise was sitting out in the living room when Eve got back, both trying to avoid eye contact.

"Where did you go?" Annalise asked.

"I just went for a walk to clear my head and figure out what I'm going to do next."

"And?"

"I decided to go stay at hotel for a few nights, I caused enough trouble here as it is."

"You know you don't have to go right? There's an available guest room right there. Plus, I want you and Tegan to start over and get to know one another, you both have a lot of common."

"Thanks for the offer Annalise, but me staying at a hotel is the best solution for everyone, I don't want to intrude on you all. I'll be leaving after I shower and get dressed. By the way, did you hear from her yet?"

"She replied to my text, so she's coming around. She can be so stubborn sometime."

"Sounds like somebody else I know", Eve smirked, referring to Annalise.

"Oh whatever, go wash your ass", Annalise teased throwing a pillow from the sofa at her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Eve came out the room with her designer bags, dressed in her usual designer fashion looking NY chic.

_"She's still so stunning"_ , Annalise thought, but she quickly removed those thoughts from her head. "So you're heading out, huh? Where will you be staying and for how long?"

"At the Waldorf downtown. It has everything I need there. I'll probably be there for a week, then head to New City to start looking for a new place. I'm sure my former clients will love to hear I'm back"

"Well don't hesitate to call me if you need anything or want to talk. You know I'm here. How about I invite you over for dinner one night. I'll talk Tegan into it, don't worry."

"I would actually love that. Sorry again for what happened."

"Don't worry about it", Annalise said, walking her to the door. "Text me when you get settled in."

"Will do. Goodbye Annalise", Eve gave Annalise a hug and peck on the cheek."

"Goodbye Eve"

* * *

As soon as Eve left, she tried calling Tegan again and surprisingly she picked up.

"Yeah?" she answered, still with an attitude in her tone.

"Thank you for answering the phone Babe. Do you want to come over so we can talk?"

"Is your houseguest gone?"

"Yes, she is, she just left. She's going to be staying at a hotel, which is best for everybody."

"Ya think? Why wasn't that her first stop to begin with? You know what, let me be quiet, I'm coming over."

"Good, see you when you get here." Annalise knew Tegan would have a lot to say.

Thirty minutes later, Tegan arrived.

Annalise greeted her at the door with a kiss and hug, "I missed you babe."

"It's only been one night." Tegan quipped.

"Anytime you're not in my presence I miss you, you know that."

"Uh huh", Tegan replied, plopping down on the couch. "So, your girl is gone huh?"

"My girl? Tegan, let's not go there. It's not like I asked her to come, she just showed up."

"She obviously still has feelings for you, why else would she show up out of the blue?"

"She just went through a bad break, her girlfriend dumped her for their daughter's sperm donor."

Tegan laughed. "You can't make this stuff up, sounds like a real life soap opera."

"Don't laugh Price. She's having a hard time right now, and it's not like our lives are ideal either."

It rubbed Tegan the wrong way that Annalise was taking up for Eve. "Wow, don't tell me you still have feelings for her too?"

"Of course not. I'm just saying let's not kick people when they're down."

"Annalise you know if the shoe was on the other foot and Cora just showed up on my doorstep, you would have a bitch fit about. You would, so don't act like I'm not supposed to be upset."

"I'm not saying that. And you're right, I would be, but nothing happened."

"Did she sleep in your bed last night?" Tegan inquired.

"Price, come on. Do you really think I'm that kind of person? Don't answer that. I'm over Eve, I made it clear to her that I'm in love with you, and what we had was in the past. Now come here."

Annalise pulled her girlfriend over into her lap and starting nuzzling her neck, which was Tegan's hot spot. "Do you forgive me?"

Tegan let out a soft moan. As much as she wanted to play hardball, she couldn't be mad at Annalise for long. "Maybe", she replied playfully.

Annalise sucked on her neck harder. "I said do you forgive me?"

"Okay, yes I forgive you, I forgive you, now shut up and kiss me." Tegan grabbed Annalise's face and gave her a deep kiss. The best part about arguing and fighting with each other was the making up.

Annalise was so focused on Tegan that she didn't hear or see her phone vibrating; it was Eve calling. She also didn't hear or see the text messages that Eve sent.

Annalise laid Tegan down on the couch, and slowly pulled her sweat pants and panties down. "Let me show you just how sorry I am."

Tegan then lifted her shirt over her head and unsnapped her bra revealing her perky succulent breasts; She wanted to be fully naked when her girlfriend pleased her. She was already soaking down below, ready to be explored.

Annalise didn't waste any time teasing her or anything, she spread Tegan's legs apart and dived right in, parting Tegan's lower waxed lips with her tongue.

As soon as Annalise's lips touched Tegan's clit, she squirmed and arched her back off the sofa. "Oh Godddd", she moaned.

Tegan was on her second orgasm, cumming hard, when there was a soft knock at the door. Obviously the lovers didn't hear it because they were in sex heaven at the time

It was Eve at the door, she left something and she came back to get it. She knocked three times, but nobody came. She remembered she still had the spare key in her purse from earlier, so she decided to use it to unlock it, retrieve her things, and leave; in and out.

Eve froze and gasped when she walked into the living room and saw Annalise eating Tegan out like it was her last meal. Seeing that felt like a punch to Eve's gut, she became immediately envious and aroused at the same time. She thought Annalise only went to town like that on her, boy was she wrong. She couldn't help but want to be Tegan right now, but she snapped out of it quick when the couple saw here.

Annalise and Tegan jumped up in shock when they saw Eve standing there. Tegan tried to cover up her body but there was nothing to cover it with since she threw the pillows across the room when she climaxed. She ran to the room.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!", Eve apologized.

"Eve, what the hell are you doing here!? I thought we solved this already? Say something!"

Before she could say anything, Tegan came storming out the room in her robe walking straight up into Eve's face. "Look, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but it stops right here!"

Eve backed up, she was surprised that Tegan was acting like this. "Whoa, let's not do. Tegan, that's your name right? I apologize for everything, but let's handle this like adults."

Tegan was not backing down, she walked up even closer to Eve, "Excuse you!? You obviously know that's my name because I'm sure you've heard a lot about me, just like I've heard a lot about you. The EX that moved to California but got dumped."

"Annalise, are you just going to let her talk to me like that?" Eve questioned.

"Alright Tegan, that's enough", pushing Tegan apart from Eve. "Eve why are you here?"

"I left my running sneakers in the guest room and I came back to get them. I called and texted you before I came to let you know I was coming to pick them up, but I didn't get a response from you."

"So how did you get in, because the door was locked!", Tegan spat.

"I used the spare key that Annalise told me to get."

"What? Spare key? You gave her a spare key!?" Tegan asked her girlfriend.

"Look, Eve, I only told you to use the spare key since I thought you would be staying here, but since you went to a hotel, you should've left the key behind. I didn't give you the key so you could just pop up here at anytime."

"Since you didn't the answer my call or the door, I figured you wasn't home. I was coming to get my sneakers then leaving."

"The only person that needs a spare key is me, let's make that clear", Tegan directed that comment to Eve and Annalise.

"Eve, hand me the key please.", Annalise ordered. Eve then gave Annalise the key. "Now get your sneakers and leave."

"That's all I wanted to do, thank you."

When Eve got her sneakers, Annalise stopped her before she left. "This is not how I wanted you two to meet at all. I wanted everyone to be cordial and be friends. Your dinner invitation is still on for this week by the way, nothing's changed."

"Say what!?" Tegan

"Tegan, enough."

"Thanks Annalise, I really appreciate that. Again, I apologize to you and Tegan for the disruptions, it was not my intention to cause trouble, truthfully. And I look forward to the dinner. Goodbye ladies"

"Goodbye Eve."

* * *

"What was that!?", Tegan asked, still annoyed. "That's strike two. I don't think I like your little friend Babe."

Annalise sat down at the table and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry you had to go through that again."

"I was just about to cum and here she comes barging in, ugh. I don't have blue balls, but certainly a blue clit"

Annalise laughed at that, pulling Tegan onto her lap. "It won't happen baby, I promise."

"Oh, it better not. Could you imagine if Cora did that, I probably would have to bail you out of jail."

"You're probably right, she chuckled. "And I don't wanna hear anymore about Cora or Eve, so what do you say we go finish what we started."

"I would like that", Tegan replied seductively.

Annalise then picked Tegan up and carried her into the bedroom.

"The door's locked right?" Tegan said jokingly, before the ladies continued their fuck session.

"

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a 2nd chapter about Eve coming over for Dinner.


End file.
